


Souls A'fire

by underwcrlds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is romani, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Memory Alteration, Mental Health Issues, Mutant Powers, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Protective Dick Grayson, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Dick Grayson, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Young Justice Season 2, dick is also nightwing, f/m - Freeform, like slow fucking burn, when i say slow burn i mean it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwcrlds/pseuds/underwcrlds
Summary: ( THIS FLESH IS ALL I GOT )IN WHICH a girl whose onlypower is healing, performsher greatest feat yet:mending Dick Grayson'sbroken soul.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Souls A'fire

  
****

**(** YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY MIND **)**

Her words played   
symphonies across his   
heartstrings. Far too   
delicate for anyone else to   
understand, but just   
enough to sew his soul back   
together. Once she's gone,   
her stitches of gossamer   
thread are all that he has   
left. And they are embedded   
forever in his heart.

**(** I COULD START FIRES WITH WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU **)**

**IN WHICH** a boy who was   
still living in the past, is   
gently pulled back to   
the present.

**(** DONT APOLOGISE FOR THE WAY YOU CHOSE TO PROTECT YOUR HEART **)**

She was the loveliest he'd   
known in a while, so full of   
bright smiles and hope. He   
was holding on to broken   
bones, ash and dust when   
she took his hand a led him   
back to her. Wiping his tears   
with gentle kisses and soothing   
embraces. She sang him a song   
love and he drowned in her   
words.

**(** YOURE SEARCHING FOR A CURE, BUT THIS ISNT IT **)**

**AURORA CARTER** doesn't belong   
anywhere, or at least that's   
how she felt. Being different   
was something her classmates   
dreamed of, but to Aurora it   
was a curse, only making her   
feel weak and useless. That   
was, until she met Dick   
Grayson. The boy who   
changed her life completely.

**(** SHE IS BURNING **)**

**LITTLE DID** either of them   
realise how Aurora would   
change his.

**( STOP EXISTING AND START LIVING )**

______


End file.
